Archon (D
Summary Archons are divine beings, servants of the good-aligned gods. They constantly battle evil and chaotic beings. They commonly serve as the forces of Tyr, Torm, and Ilmater, among others. Few archons enjoyed combat, and will rarely initiate the battles themselves. Archons are known to restrain themselves and fight with wisdom as opposed to bloodlust. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | At least 9-B, 9-A | 8-B Name: Lantern Archon | Hound Archon | Trumpet Archon Origin: Dungeons and Dragons Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Angelic Beings Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Darkvision, Invulnerability to Electricity Manipulation and Transmutation/Petrification, Aura of Protection vs Evil, Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Damage Reduction, Fear Manipulation vs Evil Opponents, Attacks overcome any damage reducing effects, Flight, Can speak all languages via Magic | All base abilities save for Flight, Weapon Mastery with whatever weapon they chose, Spell Resistance, Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Stealth, Limited Telepathy via Message, Statistics Amplification, Minor Healing | All base abilities, Weapon Mastery with Trumpet and Greatsword, Spell Resistance, Limited Telepathy via Message, Stealth, Statistics Amplification, Minor Resistance to Fear Manipulation, Resurrection, Dimensional Travel, Can cause invisible foes to become visible, Can grant wisdom and strength to a target, Forcefield, Holy Manipulation, Sound Manipulation/Petrification via Trumpet (All foes with wills weaker than that of the Archon are paralyzed by the beauty of the Trumpet), Healing against physical damage and poisons, BFR via Banishment, One Hit Kill vs Undead foes (Shifts undead to dead), Chaotic/Evil creatures can be deafened, paralyzed, blinded, or instantly killed by Dictum and Holy Word, Can command its trumpet to become a magical greatsword Attack Potency: Street level (Can one-shot base humans) | At least Wall level vs normal foes (Can easily shatter stone barriers, superior to foes that can use Burning Hands), Room level vs evil foes (Deals additional damage against weakened evil opponents) | City Block level (Comparable to beings that can create spells with the luminosity of the sun, such as Sunburst) Speed: Subsonic (Twice as fast as base level adventurers) | Subsonic | Subsonic (Flies at speeds far superior to base level adventurers, who could dodge arrows at nearly point blank range) Lifting Strength: Below Average Human level (Can carry about four and a half kilos) | Above Average Human (Can lift about 91 kilos above their head) | Athletic Human (Can lift 182 kg) Striking Strength: Unknown | Class KJ | Class GJ Durability: Street level | Wall level (Can survive attacks like Burning Hands and Flaming Sphere) | Multi-City Block level (Can survive attacks from beings greater than himself) Stamina: High, can fight in wars against demonic entities for years Range: Several Meters | Extended Melee, higher with abilities | Dozens of meters, dimensional with BFR and Travel Standard Equipment: None | Light Armor, Weapon of Choosing | Trumpet, Spell Materials Intelligence: High, most maintain celestial knowledge of some kind, Trumpet Archons can cast spells as a high-level cleric Weaknesses: If they are corrupted they lose their angelic abilities Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Angels Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Aura Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Fear Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Weapon Users Category:Sword Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Stealth Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size Users Category:Healing Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Holy Users Category:Sound Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:BFR Users Category:One Hit Kill Users Category:Status Effect Inducement Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Dungeons and Dragons